


do me a favour?

by sunarintarowhore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral, Praise, Sex, Smut, basically sex, characters are 18+, exhibitionist, good girl, idk how to do tags but i guess you get the idea, little degrading (slut and whore – shit like that), lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarintarowhore/pseuds/sunarintarowhore
Summary: in which you call suna over to help with a project when temptation gets too hard to resist and things quickly escalate. in other words, you get RAILED, RAWDOGGED!!!posted on tumblr :)@sunarintarowhore
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	do me a favour?

“[y/n]?” 

on the other side of the line, suna’s tired voice ringed through the speaker of your phone. the brunette could have ignored the call and stayed asleep, though he’d rather listen to atsumu talk about the vampire diaries than send you to voice mail. 

“hey,” you breathed out. feeling nervous about the reason why you called rintarō’s phone at eleven o’clock at night, “i need your help with something.” you said, trying to calm down the rapid beating in your chest and the slight trembling of your hands. 

“what is it?” he asked, already tossing the duvet off his body and getting ready to visit you at your dorm. 

“um, well, i need your help taking... pictures for a project.” you briefly explained, “'cause – um, my other friend couldn’t come over and you’re the only other person i feel, uh, comfortable around.” 

rubbing the nape of your neck as you stammered over your words. god, you’ve never felt so... embarrassed to be asking for help from suna. all you could imagine is how awkward it will be when you tell him what type of pictures you’re taking. 

“project?” he questioned, slipping on his shoes before heading out into the hall, “what type of project?” 

you and him had, practically, all your lectures together. not to mention, you’ve never sounded so, flustered, over the phone before. 

“uh,” you said, searching your brain for a description that won’t make it sound explicit. “an art project,” you muster out – sounding incredibly confused and unsure of the answer. 

“an art project?” suna repeated, preparing to sniff out any bullshit or information you may be hiding from him. “[y/n], babe, you’re not an art student.” he chuckled.

“right, because i’m helping a friend with their art project.” you clarified truthfully, “they were meant to meet with me tonight, but had other things to do.” 

“mhmm,” he hummed, “and what exactly is this art project about?” suna continued to question. him out of all people know that when you want something you’d come out and say it, not stall and dodge the initial topic. 

pursing your lips, you sighed, “it’s about body positivity.” 

the corners of suna’s lips quirked, he may have not been the best student in high school – but that doesn’t mean he’s dumb. the male is smart enough to have connected the dots. he only chose to tease you. 

“body positivity,” he murmured, “please elaborate.” 

“you know... about how people shouldn’t be ashamed of their bodies because they’re perfect the way they are.” you informed, 

“i know what body positivity is dumbass,” suna muttered, rolling his eyes. “i’m asking you to elaborate on what the project itself consists of,” he rephrased.

“oh.” you laughed, “the project is a collection of different body types. it’ll capture a variety of sizes and – what are to be considered – imperfections.” you described.

“and why do you need my help with this?” 

“because rin, i’m not about to waste an entire packet of film because proportions are wrong.” you said, “and my friend cares about aesthetics.” 

“hold on,” suna stopped walking, “i’m the one taking the photos?” 

maybe he wasn’t as smart as he thought. 

this entire time he figured that you needed to take photos of him. not the other way around. though, this seemed a lot better than what he originally assumed. 

“well, yeah.” you laughed, “why do you think i needed help?” 

“i thought you like, needed a model or something.” suna justified, “i didn’t know that you’re the model.” 

“geez, you sound like ‘tsumu.” you teased, “anyways, come to my dorm! i needed these done a week ago.” you told, abruptly hanging up the phone and tossing it somewhere onto the bed. 

pacing around the small space your university dorm provided as you played with the hem of the oversized shirt you wore as you waited for suna to arrive at the door. 

of course you were nervous, who wouldn’t be? 

calling over one of your friends to take polaroids of your body, you could already sense the awkwardness and anxiety. you and suna have only been friends for a year or two, and not once has he ever seen you in a swimsuit, let alone lingerie.

why couldn’t your friend stay and take the photos instead of dropping by and shoving a polaroid camera and film in your hands before running off? it would have made things a lot easier, and quicker. 

hearing a knock on your door, you took in a deep breath, placing a hand on the metal handle and laying your eyes on the tall brunette. his signature tired expression planted on his features, and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweats. 

“hey,” you smiled, moving out of the way for him to walk in. “thank you, for uh, coming here.” you said, shutting the door before walking over to the desk pushed to the corner of the room. 

“it’s no big deal,” he shrugged, grabbing the polaroid camera from the bedside table, randomly tapping his fingers on the surface of it. “so... what exactly do i have to do?” 

suna had some ideas roam through his mind whilst walking to your dorm room, although he expected that no one in their right mind would make their art project so... explicit. 

“oh yeah,” you mumbled. “my face cannot be in them, alright?” you told, pointing a finger towards him. he nodded. hesitantly, you pulled your shirt over your head, crumpling into a ball before placing it on the desk. 

suna didn’t know if he was meant to look away or not, his eyes were fixated on your figure. this was the first time he’s actually seen his fantasies come to life, and it was much better than anticipated. 

“hey!” you said, snapping your fingers and bringing him out of his daze. “don’t get any ideas,” 

suna places a hand on his chest, “i wouldn’t dream of it.” he said, voice laced with nothing other than lies. he was thinking dreaming about it, and will forever continue to dream about it until the day he dies. 

“mmm, sure,” you mumbled. looking around the room for a blank background for the photos, firstly, there wasn’t much space in the dorm. secondly, you’ve managed to cover every inch of your walls with something. 

“something wrong?” suna’s voice tore you from the train of thought running through your mind. as much as he loved the sight of you in front of him, he was restless to get up and leave as soon as possible. 

having you be just about naked and exposed and not under him was painful. it wasn’t like suna could do anything at the moment to tame the foul and sinful fantasies clouding his vision. he wasn’t even sure if you felt the same way for him. 

“no,” you responded, “i was just wondering where we could take the photos – but it’s fine. we’ll just do it on the bed,” you waved off. 

you couldn’t possibly be doing all of this on purpose right? 

suna knew you were clueless, but he didn’t know that you were this dumb. 

could you really not see how hard he’s fighting against temptation? 

you fixed up the bed, straightening out the blankets and making it look more... presentable. mentally preparing yourself, you laid down on your back and stared up at the ceiling. 

“okay, come here,” you spoke, daring not to look at the male who had been staring at you with lustful eyes. luckily, you only needed a few photos, and hopefully, this will all be over with before it gets too awkward. 

“what do i need to do?” suna asked, crawling onto the edge of the bed, already enjoying the view under him. “is there like a specific way for me to take these, or what?” 

“i thought you already knew all about taking the right angles,” you commented, “you know... considering all the pictures you have of ‘samu and ‘tsumu fighting.”

“that doesn’t help answer my question,” he said, switching on the camera and positioning it up to his face. 

“do whatever looks best,” you told. “just make sure that my face aren’t in them, alright?” 

“yes ma’am,” looking through the view finder, his finger hovering over the shutter. he hummed, trying to find the right picture that truly captivates and compliments you.

“are you going to take a photo or what?” 

“something’s not right,” he quietly said, placing the camera down from his face and placing it on the mattress. shifting, re-adjusting his previous position. his knees digging into the bed on either side of you as he now towered over your body. 

suna, catching you by surprise, pins your wrists above your head. 

satisfied with the change, he brought the camera back up to his face, quickly snapping a photo. the flash of the camera confirming the action, followed by the camera working to print out the image on the square film. 

the colour filling the once blank polaroid. “pretty,” suna said, tossing the picture off to the side. leaning down and lazily capturing your neckline. wrists still kept together by the strong grip of his hand. 

he’s definitely going to keep copies of all these polaroids on his phone. nothing will get in the way between him and the best day of his life. 

ten minutes passed, working to find the right photos for the project – and one or two for him to use later – suna knew he was growing weaker around you. the way your head rested back on the pillow, the rising and falling of your chest.

such a sight for sore eyes.

there you are. under him. 

he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to make some move. suna had to do something to ease the tension, or release the temptation. he knew he had to make the first move if he wanted anything to happen. 

the brunette stopped, putting the camera down, and making one of the move ballsy and bravest moves he’s ever done. 

he couldn’t take it anymore. 

he needed you.

“rin, what are doing?” you choked out, feeling your breath hitch in your throat as he hovered over you – face millimetres apart, as a hand gently traces the outline of your waist. 

“no, [y/n], what are we doing?” he corrected, using his thumb to tug down your bottom lip before holding your chin between his two fingers. 

“i don’t understand what you mean,” 

“baby, i have been fighting the urge to fuck you since i walked in tonight.” he rasped, “and it doesn’t help that here you are, all pretty in lingerie, under me, acting as if you haven’t thought about what it would be like if we fucked.” 

you remained speechless, helpless under his control. 

“tell me it’s true,” he continued, “tell me that you’re just as needy for me as i am for you.” 

“i–” you gasped at suna’s finger pressing itself on your clothed cunt.

“you?” he said, the corners of his lips turning into the slightest trace of a smirk, “what? what is it baby?” his fingers moving past the fabric to gently rub your clit, at a slow and torturing pace. “tell me, tell me how needy you are.”

“i wouldn’t say i’m needy,” you breathed out.

“hmm?” he purred, lips brushing over yours, “i beg to differ. you feel pretty desperate. admit it, you want this just as bad as i do.”

“of course i do,” you muttered, “but i’ll never let you have that satisfaction.” 

“that’s alright,” suna told, “i’ll get that satisfaction one way or another.” he murmured, “however seeing you like this is satisfactory enough.”

not once have you imagined yourself to be in a situation like this and expected it to come true. this entire time, you had no idea what went on in suna’s mind – or maybe you’re extremely blind when attraction is involved. 

even now, your brain is failing to process what’s currently happening. passing it off as regular friends hanging out – your only issue being that friends don’t usually say or do any of these things unless there’s some sense of attraction or feeling behind it. 

"i mean, look at you.” he said, “not even a minute of me touching you has passed and you’re already dripping.”

god. it was hard to think when desire and hunger are overtaking morals and altering good from bad. in the short term, throwing in the towel and surrendering to the overbearing power of impulse appeared to be the only reasonable decision. 

then again, there are repercussions... 

there is no doubt that what to come after will result in a negative shift in your relationship with suna, and you might end up ghosting him for a couple weeks due to the embarrassment destined to come. for it’s common knowledge that people are not the same in bed.

“so, what do you say?” suna spoke, “are you going to let me fuck you now, or are we going to have to wait for another time?” 

“well, it’s too late to turn around now.” you whispered, meeting his eyes for the first time tonight. his pupils dilated, and everything good in them seeming to have been replaced with all the crude thoughts and fantasies he’s dreamed of doing to you. 

“good girl.”

everything he’s ever wanted to do to you was now spread across the table, and it wasn’t like you were going to oppose to any of those things. suna will never admit it – knowing how angry you’d get with him if you were to find out – but he’s seen your messages with your best friends. 

and it only encouraged him knowing just how different you were when it came to sex. he was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

closing the gap between you two, fuelling the spark of fire in your bodies as both of you caved into the desires in which you both craved since day one. 

suna was quick to discard his black tee, throwing it off to the corner of your dorm. your hands finding their way to the drawstrings of his sweats, fingers lacing over the waistband. 

he pulls apart from the kiss, moving to bite at the sensitive skin down your jaw to your chest. his tongue pressing flat again the newly bruised areas as he continues to drag his lips down your body. 

suna’s hand trailing the outline of your waist, landing on your breast with a light squeeze before finding the clasp of your bra and unhooking it. tearing the material off your body, feeling hungered from the sight in front of him. 

leaning down, reattaching your lips in a sloppy embrace as he reaches for the polaroid camera placed on the bedside drawer. 

“don’t worry,” he cooed, “these are for me.” he pulled on your bottom lip before sitting up, hovering over your exposed torso as he held the camera up to his face and snapped a photo of your chest.

the image having been a sight for sore eyes, the number of littered hickeys covering the once untouched, bare skin. spread across your collarbones and down the crevice of your breasts. 

this was definitely something he’d keep in memory forever. 

the first time suna tainted your skin, marked you his, and the first time he got to hear you scream his name. 

watching as the film started to develop, the curves of his lips turning upward as he placed the image off to the side. “god, you’re so hot.” suna rasped, “i just want to taste you.” 

within seconds, the thin material had been pulled down your legs – practically torn off – and suna’s head dipped down, his arms wrapping themselves around your legs to refrain you from moving. 

his tongue making contact with your core, instantly erupting a wave of fire through your loins. suna worked against you, easily tasting every bit, not leaving a place untouched. 

your hands running through his brown hair, gripping on tightly to his roots. back arched, head rolled back onto the pillows, and pleasure overtaking your consciousness. 

the continuous lick of his tongue kept you crying out, unrestrained whimpers and throaty moans only urging him to not stop. suna paid attention to all the spots that spiraled you out of control, not to mention the way your shivered against the movements of his tongue. 

your hips instinctively rolling onto his face, unable to control the insatiable caressing of the muscle working in your dripping cunt.

suna could tell from the way you trembled, you already dared to give in. he, in response, only buried himself deeper, adding in the skillful motion of his fingers.

“rin-!” you cried, hands repositioning to grip the bedsheets as your back arched due to the immense amount of satisfaction he was providing you. “fuck, you feel so good.” you told, faltering over your words. 

suna looked up, his green eyes engulfed by a mist of lust. reaching for the polaroid, capturing this moment yet again. he adored the way your chest puffed out, how your arms gripped onto the sides of the bed as if you were holding on for dear life, and the pretty sight of your head rolled back.

lord knows, he could get off right now just by looking at you in this state. 

“hmm, scream louder for me [y/n],” he hummed, sending vibrations through your body. “i won’t let you cum until you’re screaming so loud that you wake up every unfortunate student on this floor.” 

motivated. suna, put in the work, making his movements at one hundred percent in order to hear you cry out his name. he wants to fall overboard just from the exertion from his tongue and fingers, that way, when time comes to take him you’ll be hanging on from a string. 

there was little you could do. filled with ecstasy, unable to repress any foul or crude noises that threatened to spill from your lips. 

gripping onto the headboard as you reached the limit, “come on baby. i feel you caving, let me know how good i can make you feel.” 

suna’s words mixed in with the constant assault on your pussy drove you off the edge. an ungodly moan escaping your mouth as you climaxed, pleased, suna licked one last stripe up your folds. 

you remained breathless, rested on the mattress, chest heaving while you attempted to float down to reality. as you did so, suna reattached his lips to your stomach, leaving gentle kisses. 

“you did so well for me,” he praised. “so obedient. such a good girl, for me.” hovering over your face once again, his hand gently running through your hair, “but i know there’s more under the surface.”

of course he was going to tease you, suna wasn’t going to let you get by on a free pass tonight. 

“tell me [y/n],” he mumbled, “what do you want me to do to you? tie you up, blindfold you, pour hot wax on your body, or have me fuck you like the slut you are?” 

“i want you,” managing to speak up, “i want you to do whatever the hell you want to me.” 

little did suna know, but you’ve heard some things here and there, and if any of them were true – you weren’t going to live down the opportunity. 

“i am all yours right now.” 

typically, you weren’t like this. but right now, you were more than curious. and to be fair, you wanted to see how far suna would go.

i am all yours, the words echoed in his mind. igniting a massive fire in him as you had willingly gave him an open window to jump through. suna crawled off your body, heading over to your closet where he dug out stray bandanas.

you knew exactly what he planned to do – you may never admit it, to him at least – but you were more than excited, suna too. all he could imagine was how pretty you’d look tied up.

wrists tied to the headboard, a blindfold wrapped around your eyes as you plead and moan for him. his fingers down your throat while he fucks you mercilessly, stealing your breath away and having you conform to an undeniable amount of pleasure given to you by him and him only.

suna has every intent to be the best you’ll ever have. making sure that no one will ever be as good as him. that he’ll be engraved in your memory as the only person who has ever fucked you so hard that you forgot your own name.

hovering on top of you, tying your wrists to the wooden headboard, “it’s unfortunate that you don’t have rope.” he commented, “but for now, this will have to do.” 

leaning down, connecting your lips – getting in a desired and hungered taste before pulling away. tying the bandana around your eyes, securing it with a tight knot so it doesn’t slip off later. 

“now, be a good girl and beg for me.” he mused, his breath hot on your ear as he started to bring the skin at your neck between his teeth. “beg for my cock, beg me to fuck you, i want to hear how weak you are for me.” 

suna’s fingers pressing themselves flat on your pussy, causing a whimper to escape past your lips.

“tell me how needy you are, and how i’m the only one who can make you feel this good.” he continued, sweatpants discarded onto the floor, throbbing dick showing tight through the black briefs. 

“you’re the only one who can make me feel good rin,” you breathed out. “i’m so needy for you, i want you to fuck me.” your words sounding like music to his ears, riling him up even more than he was before. “please, please rintarō, i need you – need you to fuck me.” 

struggling to form your sentences due to the agonizing teasing of suna’s fingers rubbing against your clit for the second time that night. you craved some sort of friction and release, and you needed to suna.

“mmm, only because you asked so nicely.”

he didn’t hesitate to spring himself free. without warning, suna rolled his hips against yours, his dick entering your walls in full force. 

a loud moan found its way off your tongue, grabbing the fabric keeping you restraint as he carried on to thrust deep into you. shallow breaths and quiet grunts disrupting the silence between you two. 

the headboard pounding against the wall as every calculated thrust continued its pattern in you cunt, tightening around his length as he bottomed out with a string of curses echoing one another. 

suna’s fingers finding their way past your lips, forcing themselves down your throat, pressing firmly on your tongue. a tight grip on your chin, his touch muffling your cries, feeling the vibrations on his digits. 

his eyes scanning your body and state as if you were prey, so helpless and submissive for him. using his other hand, reaching the polaroid to take a picture of you. 

arms tied up, eyes blindfolded, head rolled back, hands gripping the fabric which fettered you. he couldn’t believe that he broke past those intimidating, guarded walls – crumbling you to nothing but an obedient little slut. 

taking the printed picture between his teeth before placing it off to the side in a secure place in which he hoped you’d never see. 

“you’re such a good girl for me princess,” he spoke out between breathless grunts and curses. “taking my dick so well, god, you feel so good.” he praised, “i should have fucked you sooner. i had no idea how perfect you’d be.” 

you moaned in response, his words were enough to send you over the edge to pure ecstasy and pleasure. 

suna pounded into you with relentless speed, he felt you under him falling apart. becoming nothing more than a limp body that had been taken over by an overwhelming amount of stimulation and force. 

the growing pit in your loins growing incredibly, back arching off the bed, as you gripped on for dear life. dark vision growing blurry, mind clouding – blocking any thought or action, temporarily blocking your senses as you started to reach your peak. 

“i can tell that you’re close baby,” he groaned, burying his face in the crevices of your breasts as he started leaving sloppy kisses on the skin there. “cum for me, be a good girl and cum for me.” he repeated, movements growing more erratic with every passing second. 

your mind having little time to process the words he spoke before his hips slammed into you. body filling with pleasure as your orgasm rode out. shortly after, suna pulled out, releasing the warm liquid onto your stomach. 

“jesus,” you panted, head rested on your pillow as you regained composure of your breath amongst other things. “where the fuck did all of that come from?” 

“you’re asking me?” he questioned, tearing off the bandana from your eyes before moving to untie your wrists from the headboard.

“well yeah, who else would i be asking?” you replied, sitting up and resting against the wood behind you, arms crossing over your chest. 

“i see you’re back to your old self then, huh?” suna teased, rolling off your body, gathering the few polaroids he took as he started to dress himself. 

“of course, can’t expect anything else, this was just a one time thing.” you said, grabbing the nearest shirt and throwing it over your body, preparing to hop in the shower as you started to gather a new set of clothes.

“come on [y/n],” he said, “you can’t tell me that you don’t want to do this again.” he sighed, hands finding their way into the pocket of his sweats.

you didn’t respond, walking straight into the bathroom, him blindly following you. spinning on your heel, stopping the brunette from walking any further.

“really?” he huffed, “you’re going to pretend that i didn’t just fuck you senselessly, you’re going to pretend that i didn’t have you trembling just from my tongue and fingers?”

“i never said anything of the sort,” you corrected, placing a finger to his chest. “i’m down to continue fooling around, but i will not be begging.” you stated, stepping back from him to turn on the shower. 

suna rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe, eyeing your body covered by the shirt that hung on you like a loose dress. “i can live with that,” he shrugged, “no strings attached right?” 

“i mean, whatever happens in the long run will be a problem for later.” you responded, “though, i swear to god – if you tell me you love me while we’re doing it, i won’t hesitate to leave. keep that shit elsewhere,” you laughed. 

“noted,” he nodded, pushing himself of the wall to approach you. placing his hands on your shoulders, “so... wanna suck me off in the shower?” 

“i don’t see why not.” 

“hmm, good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: i am a slut for ‘good girl’, if you haven’t noticed already :)   
> also! suna 100% listens to zayn and the weeknd, i will not be taking criticism.


End file.
